In one aspect, the present disclosure is directed to a temperature regulator. The temperature regulator may include a housing extending longitudinally from a first, open end to a second, closed end. The housing may include an outer wall, an inner wall disposed radially inward from the outer wall, and an insulating medium disposed between the outer wall and the inner wall, wherein the insulating medium is a vacuum-sealed chamber having air substantially removed therefrom. The temperature regulator may also include a resilient member extending around at least a portion of the inner wall and extending radially inward from the inner wall, the resilient member being fixed only to the inner wall at a first end disposed closer to the first end of the cylindrical housing than the second end of the cylindrical housing, the resilient member extending from the first end to a second end disposed closer to the second end of the cylindrical housing than to the first end of the cylindrical housing, the second end of the resilient member being unsecured to the inner wall of the cylindrical housing, the resilient member having a wavy configuration that includes one or more peaks and valleys, the one or more peaks being configured to directly contact an outer surface of at least a first container or a second container disposed within the temperature regulator, the one or more valleys directly contacting the inner wall of the cylindrical housing, wherein the resilient member is configured to move between a relaxed configuration and a plurality of radially compressed configurations. The resilient member may compress by a first radial distance, and the second end of the resilient member may extend longitudinally toward the second end of the cylindrical housing by a first longitudinal distance, when the first container having a first diameter is inserted into the temperature regulator. The resilient member may compress by a second radial distance, and the second end of the resilient member may extend longitudinally toward the second end of the cylindrical housing by a second longitudinal distance, when the second container having a second diameter greater than the first diameter is inserted into the temperature regulator, wherein the second radial distance and the second longitudinal distance are greater than the first radial distance and the second longitudinal distance, respectively. The resilient member may apply a spring force radially inward when either the first container or the second container is inserted into the temperature regulator to secure the first container or second container within the temperature regulator. The temperature regulator may include a heat transfer device having a radially inward-facing surface coupled to the inner wall, and a radially outward-facing surface, the heat transfer device being configured to transfer heat from the inner wall to the radially-outward facing surface. The temperature regulator may include a heat exchange element coupled to both the radially outward-facing surface of the heat transfer device, and the outer wall. The heat exchange element may be coupled to the outer wall at spaced apart locations, wherein the heat exchange element is configured to transfer heat from the radially-outward facing surface of the heat transfer device to the outer wall at the spaced apart locations.
The temperature regulator may further include a controller, and one or more temperature sensors coupled to the controller and configured to measure a temperature of the outer wall, wherein the controller receives input from the one or more temperatures to determine a temperature of outer wall or a rate of change of the temperature of outer wall, and controls the one or more heat transfer devices based on the determined temperature or determined rate of change of temperature.
In another aspect, the present disclosure is directed to a temperature regulator comprising a housing having an outer wall, an inner wall disposed radially inward from the outer wall, an insulating medium disposed between the outer wall and the inner wall, and an opening. The temperature regulator may also include one or more heat transfer devices configured to transfer heat from the inner wall to the outer wall, and one or more heat exchange elements disposed between the one or more heat transfer devices, and the inner wall or the outer wall.
The insulating medium may be a vacuum-sealed chamber substantially devoid of air. The vacuum-sealed chamber may have a rating from 200-50,000 micron. The one or more heat transfer devices may be thermoelectric devices. Each of the one or more heat transfer devices may be directly coupled to a radially outward-facing surface of the inner wall. The one or more heat exchange elements may be coupled to both a radially outward-facing surface of at least one heat transfer device, and the outer wall, the one or more heat exchange elements being coupled to the outer wall at spaced apart locations, wherein the one or more heat exchange elements are configured to transfer heat from the radially-outward facing surface of the at least one heat transfer device to the outer wall at the spaced apart locations. The one or more heat exchange elements may be directly coupled to at least two heat exchange elements, and undulate between peaks that are directly coupled to a radially inward-facing surface of the outer wall and valleys that are directly coupled to radially outward-facing surfaces of the at least two heat exchange elements. The one or more heat transfer devices may be directly coupled to a radially inward-facing surface of the outer wall. The temperature regulator may include one or more heat exchange elements coupled to both a radially outward-facing surface of the inner wall at spaced apart locations and to a radially inward-facing surface of at least one heat transfer device, the one or more heat exchange elements being configured to transfer heat from the spaced apart locations of the inner wall to the at least one heat transfer device. The temperature regulator may include a resilient member extending around a portion of the inner wall and extending radially inward from the inner wall. The resilient member may compress to a first extent when a first container having a first diameter is inserted into the temperature regulator, and may compress to a second extent greater than the first extent when a second container having a second diameter greater than the first diameter is inserted into the temperature regulator. The resilient member may apply a spring force radially inward when either the first container or the second container is inserted into the temperature regulator to secure the first container or second container within the temperature regulator. The temperature regulator may include a controller, and one or more temperature sensors coupled to the controller and configured to measure a temperature of the outer wall. The controller may receive input from the one or more temperatures to determine a temperature of the outer wall or a rate of change of the temperature of the outer wall, and controls the one or more heat transfer devices based on the determined temperature or determined rate of change of temperature. The controller may be configured to shut down the one or more heat transfer devices if the temperature of the outer wall exceeds a threshold. The threshold may be from 100 and 120° F. The housing may be configured to receive and regulate the temperature of one or more of a medical, medicinal, or bodily fluid. The medical, medicinal, or bodily fluid may include one or more of insulin, an antibiotic, hemophilia factor, blood, or plasma. The housing may be configured to receive and regulate the temperature of food solids.
In yet another aspect, the present disclosure is directed to a temperature regulator comprising a housing having an outer wall, an inner wall disposed radially inward from the outer wall, an insulating medium disposed between the outer wall and the inner wall, and an opening. The temperature regulator may include one or more thermoelectric devices configured to transfer heat from the inner wall to the outer wall, a controller, and one or more temperature sensors coupled to the controller and configured to measure a temperature of the outer wall, wherein the controller receives input from the one or more temperatures to determine a temperature of outer wall or a rate of change of the temperature of outer wall, and controls the one or more thermoelectric devices based on the determined temperature or determined rate of change of temperature.
The controller may be configured to shut down the one or more thermoelectric devices if the temperature of the outer wall exceeds a threshold temperature from 100 and 120° F.